Second Best
by ButterlyEffect
Summary: Sam feels like she's second best compared to everyone.Seddie. One-shot It deels like I've seen this somewhere when I reread it so tell me if it's actually yours and i'll take it down.


**Disclaimer: No I do not own iCarly or else Sam would have kicked Jonas arse and then gotten together with Freddie.**

**:) Enjoy the story while i go enjoy some cookies!**

**Sam's POV**

Gazing out my window I took in the scenery. It really was beautiful. With the rays of light coming down through the tree branches and the light wind picking up all the stray leaves it truly made a sight to see.

However, instead of smiling, I couldn't help but frown. Recently I've been in a real slump. Not only in writing, which used to be my number one passion, but just in.. Life really.

No matter what I did, or where I went, I couldn't help but feel like I was second best. If I drew a picture that I thought I did excellent on, Carly would show me one of hers that looked absolutely amazing. If I got a 'B' on a hard test and I showed my parents, my sister would get an 'A'.

It eemed like no big deal at first, but after years of this happening, it really got to a person. It was really like no matter how hard I tried, and how much I seemed to excel, I would still be second best.

I sighed quietly and forced myself out of my thoughts. I had to get out of the house, even if it was only for a short while. Perhaps I could go down to the lake and get my minds off of things.

I quickly changed into my normal attire and put my hair up in a half-up half-down style. After scribbling a note to my mother and placed it on the coffee table, I was off.

Walking down the streets of Seattle I looked around myself at my surroundings. It was pretty much the average; people were yelling to advertise their shops, kids were playing, mothers were shopping, Carly was getting stalked by all of her fans, you know, the usual.

After hearing them all scream "We love you Carly!" for about the fifth time, I started to get annoyed. I honestly didn't know 'poor' Carly could put up with all of them. By now, I probably would have run to another town or as far away from here as possible.

"WE LOVE YOU CARLY"

'Oh for goodness sakes!' I twitched. I quickly decided to take a short-cut to the lake just to avoid the obsessive freaks.

After getting to the lake, I noted that it was surprisingly empty. 'Heh, cool.' I thought to myself as I laid on the grass, looking up at the clouds. Unfortunately there wasn't much to look at, being as there was about a grad total of two puffy pure-white clouds in the other-wise pure blue sky.

I closed your eyes, allowing the gentle breeze to caress my relaxed form. As much as I hated it to, my mind kept wondering to the 'second-best' thoughts. It compared me to all of my friends, listing to everything that they could do or have excelled in, then pointed out that I could hardly do half of what they did.

It pointed out that they all not only got better marks in school than me, but while they got those, they had boyfriends too. While I studied the same amount that they did and hung out with the same people, I got lower marks and have yet to have one. Single. Boyfriend.

I slowly opened my eyes, a solemn look resting upon my face. That voice.. It was telling the truth. Currently, I were six-teen years of age, and never once have you been kissed. Not even with Jonah the cheating jerk.

'My God, I'm so pathetic.' I thought to myself and suppressed my tears.

Why couldn't I for once, just ONCE be better than someone? It wasn't like I was cocky... Okay, on a rare occasion you were, but on a normal everyday basis I wasn't. Not!

Sitting up, I wiped away the few tears that managed to break loose.

"You really shouldn't cry"Someone said behind me. "It doesn't suit you."

I whirled around, only to be face to face with Freddie. Seeing the tear stains down my face made his eyes soften slightly.

"I-I-I W-wasn't c-crying!" I said, my voice shaking unstably and I crossed my arms stubbornly.

All he did was 'tsk', cross his arms, and raise an eyebrow showing he didn't belive me one bit.

...

Silence.

".. um.. Is there a reason you're still here? Shouldn't you be with your presious Carly or something?" I finally voiced after a long uncomfortable silence. Or maybe it was just uncomfortable to me, mainly because I was just caught crying by Freddie of all people.

Of course, it could be because I had a reeeally big crush on him that I was so embarrassed. Of course, I would never admit that to anyone. Just picture what everyone would say if I screamd out I was in love with the dork!

I heard him sigh and mutter something along the lines of 'Moron.' before I felt two arms wrap around my waist.

My breath hitched in my throat and my heartbeat nearly doubled. It wouldn't surprise me if he heard it.

"You of all people should know I don't want to be with her. I don't like her like that anymore..." He whispered in my ear, successfully bringing a brick red blush to my face.

"I want to be here with you..."

'Oh my God. Did he REALLY just say that?! '

"I can't stand to see you cry. So how could you honestly expect me to leave you when you're like that?"

I covered my mouth with my hand, unable to believe any of this was happening.

"Oh and one more thing." He started. "Stop thinking that your second best. Because your not. Your better than every single girl in this town, nearly everyone of your friends too.

I couldn't help but scoff. "Yeah, right. How so?"

"Because of all of them, you're the only one that managed to catch my attention." He said before gently turning my head so I were facing him.

All I saw was his eyes soften lightly again and his hand reach up and brush my tears away lightly, before I felt his soft lips crash against my own.

My eyes widened and I gasped, giving him the opportunity to slid his tongue in my mouth. An opportunity he happily took. It didn't take long, but I finally gave in and shut my eyes, and wrapped my arms around his neck to bring him closer to me. The way his tongue entwined with mine made me soar in pure bliss.

However, I was (sadly) human. And humans need oxygen... Which I couldn't get in a heated lip-lock.

So after a quick breather I smiled at him and...

Well...

Attacked his lips again

Not that he minded of course.

Looks like I really wasn't second best after all.

**Reveiw Please I honestly don't care what you say as long as it's true. Love it? Hate it? Well tell me then!**


End file.
